This invention relates to a single c-axis Lead Germanium Oxide (PGO) thin film on an insulator layer for non-volatile memory applications and methods of making the same and, more particularly, to a PGO thin film on a Zirconium Oxide (ZrO2) insulator for ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) applications.
Lead Germanium Oxide (PGO or Pb5Ge3O11) is a well-known ferroelectric material. Pure c-axis oriented PGO thin films have been successfully grown on Iridium (Ir), Platinum (Pt), Platinum/Iridium (Pt/Ir) and Iridium-Tantalum-Oxygen (Irxe2x80x94Taxe2x80x94O) conductive electrodes. These structures can be used for metal ferroelectric metal oxide semiconductor (MFMOS) single transistor memory applications.
Ferroelectric devices have also been manufactured with SrBi2Ta2O9(SBT). Unlike the ferroelectric material SBT, which exhibits ferroelectric properties with a polycrystalline structure, PGO only exhibits ferroelectric properties when it is c-axis oriented. However, it is rather difficult to grow single-phase c-axis PGO films on insulators because PGO films usually exhibit amorphous or polycrystalline structure.
Metal ferroelectric semiconductor field effect transistors (MFSFET) are an attractive alternative to MFMOS. However, a strong interaction between the PGO film and the Silicon precludes the fabrication of such devices using a PGO ferroelectric layer. Metal ferroelectric insulator semiconductor field effect transistors (MFISFET) have also been investigated because their structure is simpler than that of MFMOS structures. However, heretofore, good insulator films for fabrication of MFISFET devices, which include a PGO ferroelectric layer, have not been found. Accordingly, there is a need for finding a good insulator film that allows for the fabrication of MFISFET devices having a PGO ferroelectric layer.
The invention comprises a new thin film structure, including a single-phase c-axis PGO film on an insulator, such as ZrO2, for metal ferroelectric insulator semiconductor single transistor non-volatile memory applications. This PGO-on-insulator structure can also be used in capacitors, pyroelectric infrared sensors, optical displays, optical switches, piezoelectric transducers, and surface acoustic wave devices.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a MFIS transistor structure including a PGO ferroelectric film.
Another object of the invention is to provide a MFIS transistor structure including a ZrO2 insulator film.
A further object of the invention is to provide a MFIS transistor structure including a PGO ferroelectric layer on an insulator layer.